What Remains Important
by vyn
Summary: A series of vignettes beginning before "Epilogue" and progressing until after "Epilogue." Where does the future take Dana Tan and just how does Batman figure into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

What Remains Important

Chapter One

"Ladies and gentlemen of this fine city, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Gotham's newest mayor, the honorable Dana Tan!"

A light round of applause filled the room before the clinging of glasses echoed across the open ballroom. One light green olive buoyantly floated in glass of the clear alcohol as the man towering above the solemn podium outreached his arm for the recent victor of the mayoral election.

With a fine cut, charcoal blazer outlining her petit shoulders and her hair pulled up and nestled behind her ears, the Mayor-elect Dana Tan made her way to the plinth. Her raven colored skirt cascaded down past her knees, her stilettos made the slightest of thuds as she walked while her earrings lightly jingled. She lifted up her hand and waved subtly but enthusiastically before positioning herself in front of the microphone.

"Thank you councilman," Tan said to the side as the introductory speaker descended the stairs. "And most importantly, thank you people of Gotham," her gaze was directed to the audience and her words formed clearly and yielded authority. "This race has been a long, tiring and at times, trying but you never once gave up on me and my ability and that became my catalyst. But this race isn't about me; it's about you, the people of Gotham."

An outburst of clapping hands erupted causing Tan's cheeks to slightly flush. "Your voice has been raised and it has been heard! No longer will this city, or its officials, accept or affiliate with scandals, crime or corruption. Your voice has ushered in a new agenda, an agenda of transparency, effectiveness and promises for a better future, for us and for our youth. The center of my administration will work diligently and fiercely to increase education funding and legislation that will return security and safety to this city!"

Another round of applause exploded followed by a few casual whistles. "Today is the celebration of a new idea, a new promise but it is tomorrow that brings the real work and I want the people of Gotham to know, whether you voted for me or my opponent, as mayor, I am going to do everything within my power to bring prosperity and tranquility to this city. May this be the new beginning of a new Gotham! Thank you, thank you and thank you!"

Her walk down the stairs was welcomed with the continuation of aural accolades and as she made her way throughout the crowd she gracious smiled and nodded to each of her constituents. She had become accustomed to resonating a politically appropriate public persona, warm but stern, strong but not threatening. The constant criticism of her young age from the enemy camp perpetually lingered in the back of her mind every time she made an appearance and especially when she was obligated to give a speech. Though tonight, she couldn't help but bask in the glow of victory, even if that shine was actually the flash of a myriad of cameras from various news sources.

When the final outburst of light died down, Dana caught sight of a tall figure muddled in the crowd. His cobalt eyes peered solemnly, contrasting with the amicable grin forming on his face. Dana acknowledged him with a restrained smile before turning her back and walking away to progress casual conversations with various local leaders and communal figures.

The night slowly dwindled down and several guests had made their exit from the event. In an attempt to sober up from the excitement, Dana walked out on the balcony of the building with the remnants of a glass of champagne.

"Congratulations Mayor," a deep voice called from behind.

She turned around and was greeted by a familiar face. "Thank you Mr. McGinnis."

He began to walk closer. "Please, call me Terry." Positioning his back against the railings of the balcony, he looked over at Dana. "You know, I always knew you'd do something grand with yourself."

"Having little distractions like boys out of the way makes it a little easier," a faint hint of sarcasms traced through her words. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"Oh, come on Dana. How many people can claim that straight out of grad school they ascended to elected head of a city, much less a city the size of Gotham?"

"Don't let my accomplishments dilute your recent achievements. Max informed me you recently graduated from Gotham University School of Law." She placed her glass down and crossed her arms. "And Mr. Wayne has appointed you to the head of his legal sector. I always knew you could do anything you attempted, you just rarely attempted."

"Believe it or not, I actually didn't come here tonight to get a verbal lashing." His slight chuckle was responded by a giggle. "Besides, the position is more of a formality. His own personal lawyer does the real legal work. It's not like I'm actually going to fight courtroom battles."

"That would require priority and showing up on time," her face broke into amusement, "I'm sorry, I promised transparency in my administration."

Terry rubbed his chin. "A politician who keeps their promises, you're already shaping up to be a more ethically mayor than your predecessor." He cleared his throat, "Mr. Wayne sends his best."

She arched an eyebrow and looked accusingly at him. "Is that why you're here? Running Mr. Wayne's errands, still? After all these years?"

Defensively, Terry replied, "You know it's not like that Dana. Mr. Wayne has done a lot for me. I don't appreciate your inconsideration."

"Please don't interpret my intentions as inconsideration Terry." Her tone and facial expression were protective but a poignant shadow loomed behind her eyes. "Look, I uh," her head fell for a moment, "I think what you're doing for Mr. Wayne is really great and I'm uh . . ."

As she pulled up her head she noticed Terry starring right at her, his eyes in a steel trap with hers. Her gut suddenly began gasping for air and she could feel the nerves in her fingers swirling.

He was a complete enigma to her. The dark hair, the steely blue eyes, the high cheekbones, these were attributes she had known for years and yet here she was, on a ceremonial night about her, and all she could do was stare at him and attempt to make the question mark that is him tangible.

She hadn't officially "been an item" (a term she believes belongs in the halls of Hamilton High) with Terry in five years. Despite her attempt to appear aloof toward the situation, in reality she was meticulously relentless in her method of staying up to date with Terry's whereabouts and activities, a fact that some of her close colleagues teased her about regularly.

_Come on Dana! Why are you acting like this? It's only Terry, just a friend from the past here to congratulate you on your accomplishments. Why the need to get weird about it? _

She kept her gaze on level with his and in a pleasant gesture completed her thought.

"I'm really proud of you."

"What me? I'm just some kid with a pointless law degree running around the city doing errands for some old man. You're the mayor."

"Don't try to fool yourself or me for that matter . . ."

Chill bumps formed on the back of her neck as the remnants of a zephyr drifted by. She knew there was something brewing behind his eyes. The faint trace of urge lingered in his pupils and the way he had his hand on the railing of the balcony suggested a deviant from his typical demeanor.

There was always something more, something she just couldn't put her finger on but she was certain that there was a piece of Terry that had never been unearthed. Why couldn't he just tell her? He had practically invited the question with his offhand comment. There's no formality with Mr. Wayne, there never was and the constant variables formulated to make Terry and Mr. Wayne's working relationship appear normal never appeared authentic to her. But she couldn't ask, she couldn't invade and intrude on Terry's personal life, a life she was once a fragment of.

Why did it even matter? It was irrelevant. She was now mayor of Gotham and that was inclusive of a plethora of responsibilities and Terry was still working for Mr. Wayne. That was the way things were years ago and it was the way they were now.

Sensing the uneasiness of the silence, Terry attempted to slice through it, "I better get going. I don't want the paparazzi to get a picture of you out on the balcony with some strange man." His lips curved up but Dana's gaze remained unaffected.

After a few seconds that transpired with the speed of a few hours, at least to Terry, Dana recollected herself and gave the faintest of chuckles. "Of course, I wouldn't want my first day to consist of me explaining myself to the press, especially the vehement press of Gotham."

"It was good to catch up with you," he extended his hand.

She examined his hand for a moment before greeting it with her own. His firm grip was once an aegis, protective and stern but now she perceived it differently. The remnants of the steely cold seemed intact but gone was the subtle familiarity.

She redacted her hand and placed it carefully beside her. "You too, Terry."

Terry, placing his hands pockets, began to walk away from the balcony. As his dark figure began to become encompassed by the remaining ballroom lights, he turned back one last time, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Mayor."

Standing alone against the balcony, she wasn't sure how to interpret his departing message. Instead of replying vocally, she implicitly nodded her head and knew he would understand her intentions.

A few moments passed before Dana made her own formal departure from the event. The few remaining guest all politely clapped at her leaving and she graciously smiled and waved.

She entered the door that the taxi-driver had opened for and made a friendly remark before collapsing in the seat. She hadn't realized how much energy the event had depleted from her and after giving her desired location she looked out the window with fatigued eyes. Her view was of the city that she would soon be responsible for and an excitement she couldn't explain erupted over her.

Little did she know that while she was busy contemplating her newest responsibility, a lone vigilante was making habitual nightly watch around the same city. Their desires to protect Gotham had serendipitously become synonymous.

* * *

I'd like to first acknowledge that this is my first published fanfiction in a myriad of years, so please don't scrutinize me to the point of an orange pulp! Though I welcome and advocate constructive criticism. Now that that is over with, I'd like to explain my choice for Terry's law degree. I know, it seems out of character, but I would imagine Mr. Wayne would need some logical explanation as to why a 17 year old teenager would remain his "go-for" all the way into his mid-20s so I concluded that some fabricated bureaucratic position would suffice and a law degree seemed something tangible. Anyways, my intention is to keep this vignette-structured narrative in the continuity of the television series. This chapter is pre-"Epilogue," but the story will (hopefully) advance to "Epilogue" and go a few years beyond. Thanks for your time and please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

What Remains Important

Chapter Two

"And with just a mere three months before Mayor Dana Tan concludes her term-limited position as mayor of Gotham, many political commentators speculate when or even if she will announce a run for the junior Senate seat left vacant by retiring Senator Fredrick McMullen." The informative reporter cast a curious look at the camera and then turned to face his female college next to him. "What do you say Felicia, will Mayor Tan seek higher office?"

"It's hard to predict Marshall. At this point Mayor Tan is still considered extremely young, especially for a seat at the US Senate but it was her vision and intellect that has gained her popularity, not her age. In a hypothetical poll counted yesterday, Tan showed a majority lead in the primary run by forty-three points. Clearly there's an insistent nature in these numbers."

He turned his attention back at the camera and flashed a smile. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out. One thing is for sure, this next election could be one of the most exciting this state has ever seen."

Felicia gave a constructed laugh and then fabricated a made for television smile. "Tune in tomorrow for more coverage on this engaging new race. Until then, good night."

A clicking sound signified the closure of the television's viewing and as the screen turned off, Dana crossed her arms and gave her aid a somewhat disgruntled look. "Was watching that really necessary?"

The aid sat herself down in the chair across from Dana's desk. Crossing her legs, she brushed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Mayor Tan –

"Reese, it's two in the morning and you've known me for five years, please, Dana is fine."

"Fine, Dana, I think those reporters make a valid assessment. Your theoretical polling numbers are exceeding in the primary and the general election. And you haven't even publicly announced any concrete interesting in running. Your favorable rating as mayor have never dipped below seventy percent and right now you're riding a high eighty-nine percent approval."

Words continued to cascade from Reese's mouth but Dana wasn't interpreting them. Instead, her thoughts deviated.

Dana's attention ventured over to the ornate pin sitting on the corner of her desk. Atop a nest of golden leaves, a lily carved of pearl was placidly perched adjacent to an ivory dove wing. On special occasions she liked to utilize the piece of jewelry to add opulence to her attire, on other instances she preferred the relic to fulfill the role of an aegis and anytime she spoke at a charity event, the treasure acted a reminder to always serve not as politician but as a public servant.

Terry had given the pin to her after her first official address to the city as mayor. Though it wasn't handed directly to her but instead mailed to her office with a sterile but amicable card. She appreciated the gesture as well as Mr. Wayne's endorsement during her re-election campaign. The support of Bruce Wayne came as surprising to most of the press, considering many believed he was in his waning years; deep down though Dana knew Bruce's stance was heavily influenced by Terry.

When Dana looked up she was greeted with a pair of waving hands in her face.

"Hello? Dana?" Reese summoned, annoyingly. "Is the time of night finally taking some precedence on you?"

Dana, erecting her back, smirked. "Of course not, now please continue. I apologize for my lack of complete attention."

"I was reading the report," she revealed the electronic device in her hand. "Since becoming mayor, Gotham's crime rate has descended significantly, education funding has elevated and the health care initiative has yielded progressive results, especially in the lower class sections of the city."

"As flattering as all of that news is, I can't take full credit for everything. I've had a formable, effective team behind me. And when it comes to the alleviation in crime rate, I lend my deepest gratitude to the police force of this city and . . ."

"Batman." Reese's voice was flat. Sighing, she looked at her boss condemningly. "Seriously Dana, I know you would like to believe that the nature of Batman's work is in the same vein as your responsibilities but the reality is that it isn't."

"Make a clear delineation for me." Her request was dry and unwavering.

Reese felt her response had become automatic. She spent hours upon hours attempting to persuade her boss that Batman was not an official ally of her administration or government in general. "You're an elected official, Batman is a renegade soldier. Your method to solving problems involves thought and policy, Batman's approach is rooted in madness and anarchy."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Anarchy, really? Are you a freshman at Gotham U?"

Despite her desire to want to allow frustration to overtake her, Reese instead realized the hyperbolic nature of her rhetoric and let out a slight chuckle. "I guess you have a somewhat valid point, but regardless of word choices, Batman isn't a member of your cabinet and he certainly isn't a public servant."

"I think your definition of the term needs to be reevaluated. Batman is dedicated to the public in a way that I can't fathom. His life revolves around establishing peace and security for this entire city. He doesn't get a vacation and he doesn't receive pay. If anything, he should be scrutinizing my sincerity as a 'public servant.'" Looking up, she saw Reese's facial expression was that of defeat and a minute grin etched across both women's faces. "Why do we keep having this conversation anyways?"

"The better question is," her gaze shifted from cordial to indicting, "why haven't you announced your bid for the vacant Senate seat?"

Nonchalantly pushing away a document to the side of her desk, Dana rattled off. "How about I sleep on it? I think we're both exhausted."

Defeated, Reese nodded her head in agreement. "I have to finish up a few documents," she stood up from her chair, "I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes?"

"Deal."

The final echoes of Reese's stilettos became distant murmurs before Dana removed herself from her desk and caressed her dark brown skirt. She glanced at the clock on her desk, the red block numbers assured her of the success her next actions. The sliding glass doors behind her desk parted ways as she entered the balcony outside.

Inhaling the early morning air, Dana closed her eyes for a moment. Knowing someone was behind her, she facetiously informed her guest, "I hope you realize being indiscreet is no longer an option at this point."

Batman walked forward as he dismantled the invisibility of his suit. "Pulling an all-nighter?"

She looked at him and then turned away. "Yeah, lots to contemplate."

"Apparently." Batman, crossing his arms, continued. "A run for the US Senate, huh?"

"You know I defended your position as a public servant only for you to turn around and infringe on my right to privacy." When she returned to look at the vigilante she made sure to flash some annoyance in her eyes.

"Maybe you spoke too soon." Elevating his tone to indicate solemnity, he inquired. "So what is your final assessment?"

"I'm not sure how my decision to run for a Senate seat really factors into your obligations."

"I don't know how the obvious eludes you."

She shifted her body and looked directly at him. "So please inform me."

"If you leave the seat of mayor, I'll have to establish a new working relationship with a new mayor. I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but people skills aren't exactly my forte."

"You say a working relationship exists between us but as far as I can infer, that relationship consist of you showing up and informing me that Gotham is safe. Don't misunderstand my statement, I'm assured by your promise, but it's a stretch to call that a 'working relationship.'"

"I suppose you make a valid argument." Batman said, rubbing his chin. "But, for what it's worth, I think a Senate seat would provide you with a new vessel for making effective progress."

Dana rolled her eyes. "You sound like my assistant."

"Schway," he replied stoically before adding, with equal lack of bravado, "and no, I'm not a freshman at Gotham U."

"Just how long were you neglecting the Constitution?"

"And it's that precise type of indictment that will make you a good Senator."

Ignoring his conclusion, Dana crossed her arms. "You seem to know a multitude about my life and yet I know so little about you. All these years you've been around and you're still surrounded in mystery."

Batman's expression remained unaffected by her remark.

"We've spent years having these rendezvous and yet you never let me in on your secrets. To be perfectly honest, that's somewhat unfair."

"As someone who has sworn to protect this city, I make it my job to acquaint myself with others who share similar visions."

"So that explains why you're so anxious to remove me from Gotham."

His face became struck with perplexity.

"You want to run for mayor and become the super-hero politician," she chuckled at her own ridiculousness. "Well let me inform you, local politics are far more nasty than a gang of Jokerz."

He moved his hand in opposition of her claim. "Politics aren't really my thing."

"And just what exactly is your 'thing'?"

Batman tightened his jaw. "Listen Mayor Tan, I believe the work you've done with this city is commendable to the point of being previous unimaginable. The way you've worked with local citizens to increase the quality of this city is something I could never imagine accomplishing."

The way his final sentence rang with poignancy caught Dana's attention severely. In all of the meetings on the balcony, never had she witnessed Batman lower his guard to reveal something so personal. It was him who she imagined the true savior of this city but here Batman was, professing his admiration for her own work as mayor. A tingle of pride rippled over her body. Something about his makeshift endorsement made her tightly grip her fingers into fists and stiffen her spine.

"I witness a lot of bad people doing terrible things and I see a lot of families broken, children on the streets without education and mothers selling their last article of clothing for a cred to purchase health care for their children."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. The warmth of his grasp was surprising to Dana. Her head spurred up and she found herself looking directly into the eyes of Batman.

"My work still has me encountering the evils of this city but the days of fragmented homes, fractured mothers and sick children have ended since you've ascended to office."

His words stung like poison. Deep down, Dana knew she had a larger calling and a career that extended beyond the city limits though the lingering fear of failure and inability to execute her promises paralyzed her in her ambitious tracks. Any thought of declining her bid for the Senate seat now seemed intangible. Here she was, with the city's biggest defender telling her that a rise to the Senate was not an option but an obligation, a duty.

"There will always be evil but I am here to prevent that from affecting the people of this city. What I cannot do, you have done. But the bygone problems of Gotham still run rampant throughout this nation. This country needs you."

Her mouth opened yet words could not formulate.

Batman turned his back and extended the wings from his armor. "I know you'll do the right thing," he said, not turning his neck to face her.

She offered an understanding nod as the sound of Batman's boots ricocheted off the glass behind her.

Dana walked back into her office, gathered her stuff and descended down the building. Upon walking up to Reese, Dana's composition remained stony.

Reese rubbed her eyes and began to speak only to have her comment severed by Dana's informing her, "I'm in."

Excitedly, Reese locked Dana into a hug. She ran her hands down Dana's arms and beamingly exclaimed, "You're going to make history!"

"Thanks, although I don't know if we can make that prediction at this moment," she chortled.

"When are you going to announce your decision?"

"Tomorrow morning, it's the first entry of my to-do list."

"I'll prepare a query letter," the ecstatic nature of the moment prevented her from marking her statement, "Senator Tan."

* * *

I want to give a quick, but sincere thanks to all of those who have generated excitement around this story. I have concluded that there will be three to four more installments before the story earns the status of "complete." I also wanted to denote that the next chapter will take place post-"Epilogue" and therefore will be inclusive of Dana's knowledge of Batman's identity. To be honest, I'm both nervous and excited to write the next chapter and make an extension to Terry and Dana's relationship. I ensure more "drama" will take precedence within the next few chapters. After all, a power couple like Batman and a politician must have their own personal tumult. Until then, I can only request for your attention and input.


	3. Chapter 3

What Remains Important

Chapter Three

"Senator Tan!"

Dana turned to find the owner of the exuberant voice was making his way over to her.

The man's gelled blonde hair was the only signifier that his voyage through the sea of party guests was successful. As he finally emerged from the cluster of finely dressed citizens, he quickly extended a gentle hug to Senator Tan.

"So good to see you Dr. Medalen," she said exited the embrace of his broad shoulders. "And such a wonderful celebratory occasion."

Sparks ignited in his emerald eyes. "Isn't it though? You can really feel the spirit of optimism in this building right now. The growing sense of progress is really abundant here tonight."

"I couldn't agree more with you and I have to extend my most sincere congratulations to you."

"Thank you, though I want to reserve all accolades until the final victory. This primary was just a stepping stone for the larger goal."

Dana, tilting her head, assured. "I hate to make premature assessments, especially since only a few hours ago Governor Zerolo made his ascent to the status of the party's nominee, but I feel confident your husband will be our next President."

He humbly chuckled as he placed his hand on Dana's shoulder. "If anyone else said that my nervousness would still be a blaze, but coming from you, Senator Tan, it alleviates the pressure tenfold."

"Well I'm glad I could help calm the pressure."

Dr. Medalen shifted his gaze to Dana's side, expecting to see a figure attending with her. When he looked back at Dana, she nervously grinned.

"And is your husband attending the ball tonight?"

"He's somewhere around here," she chuckled, adding, "Sometimes these type of events make Terry uneasy."

Placing his hand on his chin, Dr. Medalen let out of a cavern-deep laughter. "Well that's completely understandable." He politely requested a drink from a server and received one for Dana as well. Handing Dana the drink, he took the first swig after swirling the dark liquid around the glass chalice. "A few of these will make political events easier to digest."

Dana followed his motion. "You should acquaint yourself with these types of fundraisers. You'll probably be attending a multitude of these within the next few months." She indulged in another gulp and amicably smiled.

Dr. Medalen mischievously looked at Dana for a moment, his eyes burning with a secret. "Perhaps you should follow your own advice, Senator Tan."

For a moment, Dana stood there, her facial expression painted with perplexity. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short.

"There he is!" Dr. Medalen exclaimed as Terry walked up beside his wife.

Terry planted a soft kiss on his wife's cheek before extending a handshake to Dr. Medalen. "It's been some time," he grinned. "And congratulations, though I'm sure you've heard that at least a thousand times tonight."

"I haven't been counting," he replied, coolly. "But coming from my favorite couple in Washington, it means something more."

"We're so happy for you and Governor Zerolo, or should I say President Zerolo."

"Should we not jinx ourselves?" Dr. Medalen raised an eyebrow.

"Terry isn't one to subscribe to superstition," Dana placed her hand on her husband's chest delicately. "It makes campaigning a bit difficult at times."

Terry looked at his wife and then at his friend. "Dana would make me save fortunate cookies that had positive messages on them."

"Terry!" Dana playfully jabbed him in the ribs. "You weren't allowed to reveal that secret!"

"Senator, if that's the only secret you have, you are a saint by Washington standards." He began to chuckle, but his laughter did not infect Terry and Dana.

The couple looked at each other nervously.

Dana could feel the sweat beads accumulating around her brow. She had been in this type of situation before but she assumed that with Terry with her at tonight's event, speculation would be absent. So many times, several colleagues in the Senate would comment on her perpetually being voted the most "ethically" member of the legislation and it was something Dana prided herself in. She diligently kept records of donors, always scrupulously attended funds to make sure her campaign financing was not tarnished. Her grass roots methodology helped in constructing her image as the "pure" Senator, as one publication dubbed her three years in a row.

And the irony of it all was that she was calling one of the biggest secrets of the nation her husband. Dana never allocated her worry in scandals regarding finances, policy or the myriad of other burdens that are guarantees to curtail a politician's career. Instead, she was faced with the most unique, potential scandal: being married to the vigilante who had managed to become a polarizing figure in Washington.

Countless logged hours have been spent in the Senate debating how the public officials were to handle Batman in a tangible way. Some persisted that Batman was a specific policy that should be attended at state level; some thought the federal government should do its part in revealing that enigma that is Batman. Some believed Batman was a hero and should have a day commemorated in his honor. Dana always attempted to employ a pragmatic approach to the issue, as to not appear biased, which often cultivated jokes between Dana and Terry the few moments they spent together.

Mr. Wayne's deteriorating health combined with his duty as Batman left Terry in Gotham constantly. Dana rarely had time to break from her duty as a Senator, except during the summer sessions. The two had made the agreement years ago and while it had placed strains on certain aspects of their relationship, for the majority of the time, it worked rather fluidly. Terry's emerging public profile as the heir apparent to Wayne Corporations helped assemble feasible excuses for Terry's absences at dinner parties and fundraisers.

Still, anytime someone brought up Dana's record as a "saint," she found her throat dry and her spine tight.

"Well, consider her a saint," Terry drew Dana to his side and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I already do." He turned around to see a group of people motioning for her attention. "I'll allow you two some time to mingle with the rest of the party. So great to see you two again."

"You too," Terry replied with a handshake goodbye while Dana met Dr. Medalen's departure with a small hug.

As Dr. Medalen became another blur in the crowd, Terry snidely smirked, "Saint Dana Tan."

She crossed her arms and attempted to flash a sign of frustration. When Terry looked at her accusingly she threw her arms in the air and wrapped them around her husband. "You're going to be the end of me," she buried her face in Terry's shoulder.

"Someone has to make sure you don't have a Caesar worthy career."

She recomposed herself and took a deep inhale. "You do realize this is the just the beginning of tonight, right?"

"Oh, I'm well aware."

"Don't sound so downtrodden about meeting and greeting. It could be worse, you could be fighting Jokerz tonight."

Terry scanned the crowd of attendees. "Trust me, the Jokerz are a slice of cake compared to these people."

* * *

Sorry for the waiting period, this semester's forthcoming work has left me in a bit of a tizzy. Nevertheless, another chapter has been installed. Sorry this one is tad bit shorter than its predecessors, but I feel this was needed to buttress the succeeding chapter, which will hopefully be released sooner rather than later. I'd like to point out that Dana does indeed keep her maiden name in tact after her marriage to Terry. I feel like the patriarchal tradition would be obsolete for a young woman of Dana's age. Again, I'd like to extended my greatest gratitude for those who have generated excitement around this story and those who have offered criticism and praise. Please enjoy.


End file.
